


Restless

by Phantom



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/pseuds/Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karone is feeling restless on Mirinoi. Maya has the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



She slept outside more often than not, in a hammock Maya had hung between two sturdy trees. Sometimes Maya joined her there; sometimes she slept apart from Karone in her own hammock, but rarely did either of them sleep beneath a roof. Only when winter came did they retreat indoors. Maya was a child of the earth, through and through, and Karone... well. Her first home had been amongst the stars.

She’d never remembered KO-35, not really. She had Andros’s memories and Zhane’s stories and what information she’d looked up for herself, and if she put it all together she could almost imagine what their lives had been like there and what hers might have been, but her mothers’ voices were hazy as if remembered from a dream and her only other true memory wasn’t one that she’d wanted to keep. 

So, at least in her own mind, the Dark Fortress had been her first home and all the stars had been her world. 

The forests here were beautiful, and she enjoyed the quiet walks she and Maya took, making up their own paths and getting lost along the way. But sometimes the forests were too small, and sometimes she felt restless and trapped even when she stood waist-deep in the ocean, and worst of all were the winter days that kept them inside.

It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with the house. The others sometimes complained that they were too small, and certainly they were smaller than what Karone had observed on Earth, but that seemed to be the standard Mirinoi way and she had no particular ideas about houses that needed adjusting. They kept it simple and tidy, and Maya thought it was cozy.

Karone agreed, some of the time. Most of the time. 

Other times, she found herself staring despondently outside during the rainy season, pacing anxiously. There was nothing keeping her inside, not really, but the sky was heavy and gray and she couldn’t see beyond the clouds. 

That was how Maya found her, on the third day of a storm. She’d worn boots but no hat, and when she stepped inside her hair hung in damp tangles around her face. “Hey,” she said. 

She held a steaming cup in each hand, and offered one to Karone with a smile when their eyes met.

“Is that for me?” Karone asked, stepping closer to kiss Maya. Maya shifted her arms a little, keeping her hold on the cups as their lips met, and Karone slid her arms around Maya’s waist. “What is it?”

“Who else would it be for?” Maya kissed her again, and then gave her one extra peck on the nose. “It’s not quite hot chocolate but it’s just as good, I promise.”

It was thick and sweet, not quite like anything she’d ever tasted before and it warmed her to her bones. Karone took another sip, wrapped both hands around the cup, and smiled as her fingers warmed at the contact. “Thank you.”

“My mother would make it for me, when I was a child. She said it was good for anything.” Maya’s smile turned a little hesitant, and she busied herself with her own cup. “Karone... are you unhappy here?”

Karone turned to hide her frown, but her silence was answer enough. She heard Maya sigh, and winced. “Not because of you,” she said, but she wasn’t sure how much that softened her words.

“You could have said something,” Maya said reproachfully. “Did you think I didn’t notice, the way you watch the sky?”

“Do I?” Karone said, turning back to her. 

“You do.” After a pause, she added, “You could go.”

“I didn’t want to leave you,” Karone said softly. “Or the others.” Not when she finally had friends of her own. Teammates. Family. She couldn’t leave them behind just on a whim.

“Would it have to be forever?”

“No,” Karone said. “I suppose not.”

The truth was she’d never spared much thought to where she would go. She’d been too concerned with the stirring inside her, the sense that she’d spent too long in one place and no matter how many times she told herself that she was allowed to have a home now it never quite went away. 

“You can always come home to us,” Maya said quietly, and raised her cup. “You can always come home to me.”

Karone smiled almost despite herself. “You’re sure?”

“And I could go with you,” she continued, ignoring the question. “Every once in awhile.”

“But,” Karone protested, “Mirinoi is your home. You’ve spent all this time trying to get back to it.”

“Like you said, not forever.” Maya shrugged, tucking her still-damp hair behind her ears with her free hand. She wore it loose most days now. Karone rather liked it on her, the way it framed her face and trailed down her back. “But... it really is beautiful out there.”

“Yes,” Karone said softly. “It is.”

“Cold sometimes, though.”

Karone gave her a sidelong glance. “Mm.”

“Besides,” Maya added, sidling closer, “I always dreamed of being one of the chosen warriors, you know. I wanted adventure. And winter can be boring here.”

“I should take you to Onyx,” Karone said, laughing at the thought. “It’s more adventure than we’d know what to do with.”

“Onyx?” Maya repeated, arm around her waist, and Karone shook her head.

“Never mind,” she said. “Is it really so easy?”

“Is there any reason it shouldn’t be?” Maya asked, and Karone paused in consideration.

“No,” she said at last. “I guess not.”

Maya smiled. “Good,” she said, and came forward to kiss her again.


End file.
